It's Time To Move On
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Heartbroken Hinata feels like there's noway out except tears, and sarrow that is until an unlikely person comes and shows her it's time to move on.::SasuHina::One-Shot!


**A\N:** Very short Sasuhina one-shot, this couple ishs so kawaii and it is my first one-shot of those two so please go easy lol x) REVIEW!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

__

**It's Time To Move On**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She should have just move on. No, she thought it would be ok if she waited alittle while, now her heart was breaking itno tiny little pieces as she caught sight of the two, she held back her tears with shear diginity, she tried to smile, it was just in vain noway could she smile after that display. Naruto and Sakura..atleast he was happy. Yes atleast her naruto-kun was happy it didn't matter for her anymore just aslong he was happy even if she wasn't.

**-**

**-**

-

Hinata took a walk through the village, and sighed hopelessly still alittle numb in her legs she had almost fell when she saw what had happened, sighimg, she made her way to the market, she closed her eyes for a moment, she grabbed an apple and placed it in the basket trying to keep her mind off she finished she payed and exited her head still hung low, not really paying attention as she accidently bumped into someone. She whispered a soft apology, and started focusing in her direction again.

"Hey."A low yet soft voice had pointed to Hinata, the young Hyuga hieress turned around she looked at the person who had called her name. Her eyes had widened. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata blushed."H-Hai?"She asked wondering why he had called her."You dropped one of your fruit."He said handing her one of her apples, she blushed and nodded."G-Gomen..A-Arigatou.."She said blushing, she bowed to show respect and thanks he just huffed, and walked away. Hinata stared after him for a moment and sighed, placing the red fruit inside the basket and started making her way back to her desination

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Move on..._

Those two simple words, two simple instructions why was it so hard to do really she was weak.. Hinata swung her legs over the bed and bent her head, gripping tightly on the sides of the bed, soft tears trickled on her pants wetting it, she placed her feet on the hard, cold wooden floor and grabbed her weapon pouch, all she needed was time to that was..... fresh air... yes fresh air..

She needed to get over this.

**-**

-

-

Hinata lay against the bark of a tall Sakura tree, her eyes hazed as she looked up at starry sky, she loved the night, it seemed to make her happy.A soft calming breeze passed by the sent soft shrills down Hinata's skin creating goosebumps, she shivered lightly, and for some reason her thoughts lingered to Sasuke. Questions started coming to her head. Why had he even decided to help her in the first place which astonished her.

Someone like him, especially someone like him wouldn't care about something as small as her dropping a small fruit. Hinata had thought since the Uchiha had come back from the Snake Sanin and from killing his brother when he came back him and Sakura would hook-up or something. But no for some reason the pink-haired konouchi decided to stay with _her_ Naruto-kun.

Hinata shook her head, Naruto was never hers and he'd never be hers.. she sighed and closed her eyes, letting the cool air toy with her hair."Hn.." A soft crack was heard on the tree branches, Hinata's head whirled around taking a defensive stance her eyes widened, the young Uchiha was standing there his dark eyes studying her, his eyes even more threatining in the night then the day.

He leaped off the branch and landed beside her, still looking down at her.A creepy silent between them, besides the cricket playing. He decided to break the silence."What are you doing here this late, Hyuuga?"He asked with high authority. Hinata scrambled to her feet, and bowed."G-Gomen!"She blurted, he snorted, and he stared at the sky. Hinata looked up blushed at how darkly handsome he was, his dark hair was blowing around his face in a light whirl his dark eyes where in slits as his long dark eye lashes hovered over his eyes, and his pale complexion shined in the night was she was awestruck.

She had always knew the young Uchiha was a heartstopper but this..this was just unbelievable.

"You can stop staring now."He told her without looking at her, Hinata whipped her head around in embarrasement her face flushed deep red."G-Goemn.."She said softly, looking down."Hn.."Was his responce.

Hinata sighed, she was not going to get her peace was she?She looked at Sasuke..somehow..she didn't know why, he reminded her of Naruto, even if they were completely different..it was his presence..

**Naruto...**

Without relizing it, Hinata let a tear escape her eyes, Sasuke saw, he faced her a stern, cold expression on his pale face."Stop crying.."He ordered her. Hinata looked up at him."W-What?"

"Your tears..there not worth it especially for that dobe get over him, and stop bieng a baby..move on."He told her his back facing her this some kind of prep talk, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And no I don't really care about your _pathetic_ infutataion with the blonde, I just hate it when people shed tears for something like that move on.."He told her walking away from her, Sakura petals blowing in the night around him as he dissapeared.

__

**Move on...**

She almost smiled, it was a start..he was right, all she really needed to do was move on...

__

**A/N:**

Did You like it xDD I hope so O_O or I wrote this for cheese x] I tried making them stay in charater :O I hope it ws ok =] has anyone ever really tried drinking..chocolate juice?:O its delicous!!Review ^^ 


End file.
